


A Rock and A Hard Place

by enemytosleep



Series: Camping Trip of Doom [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Three's A Crowd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed gets tired of the games. </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock and A Hard Place

Things were getting hot and heavy in the little lop-sided tent Ed and Ling shared. Ed currently had a mouthful of Ling, and Ling currently was biting his own lip in an effort to keep quiet. Ed wrapped one hand around the base of Ling's cock, squeezing it firmly as he sucked. The other hand he used to tease Ling's sack, gently ghosting metal fingertips over tight flesh. Ling moaned pitifully and bucked his hips off the sleeping mat, sort of choking Ed but not entirely: he'd been getting pretty good at this.

He trailed his fingers down the underside of Ling's balls and gently pressed the flesh behind them. He circled his finger there a few times and then moved further back and in, all the while taking Ling deep into his mouth and sucking hard. All of a sudden his hand jammed. Fuck, did something malfunction? He was so screwed if something was wrong with his automail. He released Ling from his mouth and tried to pull his hand back, but it wouldn't budge.

"Caught between a rock and a hard place?"

"Fuck you, Greed."

"I bet you'd like to, but I'm tired of waking up with a sore ass. Speaking of which, watch where you put that right hand of yours. Even when it's him in control I can feel that shit you know."

Ed jerked his arm again, but it was still trapped somewhere in the Ultimate Shield of Greed's ass. "Let go."

"I think I'd much rather you finish first," Greed replied, pointing to his, no, Ling's, definitely Ling's, erection. "And no biting. I can make it so your teeth break."


End file.
